


Kylux: A Star Wars Story

by LordMortem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Kylux - Freeform, Day Off, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, M/M, Poor Hux, Random & Short, SW in general, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMortem/pseuds/LordMortem
Summary: This a really short story I wrote, being mostly inspired by a Tumblr writing prompt. General Hux has a day off and Kylo inserts himself in the poor man's day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Truly, I know this is short and utter garbage but I could not resist the attempt to write a really short Kylux ficlet. 
> 
> http://lordfanboy.tumblr.com/ My tumblr! Follow me if you please.

“This NOT how I like to spend my days off, Lord Ren.” a ginger haired man mutters out. A taller man, though only by two inches or so, with jet black hair turns towards the ginger.

“Now come on, Hux. Be honest, you were more than likely going to spend all day either catching up on reports or preparing for the weeks to come.” Says the dark haired man.

“That is ‘General’ Hux to you.” Hux says. The other huffs out a small laugh.

“Not here, you are Hux. Be quiet, this outer rim planet is not quite sympathetic to the First Order” the thoroughly black cladded man says.

“A good reason to leave this filth infested rock, Kylo Ren.” Hux says, barely avoiding being pushed by others rushing along the street. Kylo leans towards the general and whispers in his ears.

“But I like seeing you decked out in civilian clothing. Green really suits you.”

Hux blushes at that statement, quickly moving backwards. He bumps into another being. Said being starts yelling at Hux and flails his appendages in the air. Kylo intervenes, talking in a language Hux could not understand.

“Let’s go, this sack of Bantha fodder is starting to piss me off.” kylo says, entering another street filled with neon lights.

“Where are you taking me, Kylo? I rather not be here anymore” the ginger exclaims. 

“ I am trying to show you how a real day off should be spent.” Kylo says, a smirk etched across his face. Hux looks at him suspiciously. All of a sudden shots are being fired, luckily not in their direction. Kylo grabs the ginger haired man's’ arm and runs off into an empty alley. 

“If w-we die here, Kylo. I-I’m going to be..pissed at you for eternity.” Hux barely gets out, breathless from the quick sprint to a safe location.

“Be positive, Hux. The day has only just begun.” Kylo says with a sly grin. 

Hux can only gulp at that.


End file.
